Tea Spilling Page
Minnie is sucking up to me and wants staff DudemasterAJ, 28/8/19 Every single staff season there has to be someone sucking up to me. Me trying to be nice, and me trying to vibe that I'm not happy. Griffin, Firedragon, minnie... -sigh- Please just act as if you were editing like on a normal day and not running for a staff position. I hate my nails Safarichubby, 28/8/19 Most of you people probably haven't heard of this but, I stabbed myself with my nail while trying to open a kitkat bar :-: I still have the scar below me lip D: Siskin doesnt think I'm striaght MistArtz, 28/8/19 my other friend doesnt either :pensive: also apples are toxic I feel like.. Safarichubby, 28/8/19 I feel like I haven’t been talking to Dudemaster or Shooting often :( ahhh fluffën 28/8/19 im to scared about the end of time someone write a huge ted talk on my message wall of why i shouldn't be scared about it :( Reply to “Minnie’s Sucking” ———————- 8/28/19 8:19 PM PT I feel like maybe I am a bit of a try hard, but I didn’t mean to like mess up everything on the scammers wiki. Sorry dude and shooting stars if I’m annoying you- but tbh why dude are you like pointing me out? All I have done is make new page, not make edits on others. And not only, you saying “Minnie is sucking” makes me VERY uncomfortable. Rn I’m raging cause of drama on the PWIWW and so on. I didn’t mean to bring drama here. So please dude, stop pointing me out, I’m just trying to help. Ok, enjoy your tea ❤️. im sorry , if I did anything wrong- please let me know on my wall so I can improve myself :D -minnie uwu MistArtz, 28/8/19 you guys are epic >:) insert advertising im so sorry im destroying the atmosphere here just delete this if you want to-- well like i never tell anyone but MistArtz, 28/8/19 sometimes i just want to choke myself and try to choke myself u get me? but thats not important anyway Scream Mysty you are amazing Jam-Minnie �������� ^^ MistArtz, 28/8/19 no u how dare you-minnie . you will never find out who i am!!1!1!11 haaah im not okay Chocolatekoala96, 29/8/2019 i think im made up of only three substances - melatonin, xanax, and chocolate I feel weird Safarichubby 29/8/19 I can’t really describe the feeling.. I feel like time is going by too fast. I can’t just stop it and enjoy it. Not to mention school.. summer was over in just the blink of an eye. Soon everyone I know may be dead or or gone or something smh. I’m low key scared for school. I better not get bullied for liking furries this year by the dumb boys. the cake is a lie MistArts 29/8/19 it is a side of mist that they dont want you to know about!11!1 Not MistArtz 29/8/19 she never owned jam!11!1!!1 Second time writing in this today- Safarichubby 29/8/19 Mist you betrayed the jam clan omg booly. Also, you never really realize you improve on art until you look back at your old drawings and realize, "oh wow, these suck. I mean like really suck. o-o". I always find it so nice to know your keep on improving and aren't stuck doing the same thing for years... thats true MistArtz 29/8/19 like look at this it sucks so much this is the newest drawing i have of them GRRRRRRRRRRRRREDJGHJDHJGDK DiopsideDove 30/8/19 So... ...at the local pet shop, there was a cat for adoption. I wanted to adopt her sooooo much. BUT THEN SOMEBODY ELSE ADOPTED HER, RIFJGIFKJGKRFDJGFGFKJNGKDJGVKDJ Staff Season at TAJSW Shootingstrxs, 30/8/2019 Honestly, during the 2 staff seasons I've experienced at TAJSW, I feel like everyone keeps sucking up to staff members, especially Dudemaster, since he's the founder of the wiki. During staff season, the wiki becomes slightly more active since everybody's trying to get their edits up so they can meet the requirements that they need to for a staff position. Otherwise, when it's not staff season, the wiki is practically a cemetery all day. And, I don't really wanna say any names, but I'm slightly irritated by the fact that one of our staff members keeps mentioning the fact that they would like to be promoted to admin because of those vandal attacks. They said they could help out by busting all of their accounts, but when I promoted them, they didn't do a single thing. I feel like they were doing much more before I promoted them. Now the next person I'm gonna rant about is on this wiki, so if you see this and know who you are, I'm really sorry about all the rude things I'm gonna say next. I honestly think if it'd be better if you didn't read past the point where you got to know who you are, since I know you're sensitive. I'm sorry, I just really needed to get this out. First of all, they're a content moderator on a wiki, and they've only edited pages twice up until now. They actually used to be an admin, somehow? Second of all, when they wanted to be promoted on another wiki, they kept mentioning the fact that they wanted to be mod constantly, that I even got so fed up of it and mentioned it to them. But that didn't stop them, they even put the staff members' opinions' about them becoming a mod on their profile. I was really irritated by the fact that they kept mentioning it. Even when I wanted to be a mod on that wiki, I didn't constantly say "oof I really wish I was a mod", I just kept working up my edits. I wasn't bothering any of the staff at all. But I only really got promoted since I was the wiki founder's old friend. I kind of found that pretty unfair myself, but I just kept editing so that I'd at least fit the requirements, so I could be happy, knowing that I at least fit the requirements for this position. On the topic of requirements, one of the staff there doesn't fit one of the major requirements for their position. I reminded them to get their edits up, but they just ignored my warning. Also, Minnie, if you see this, I think Dudemaster's a bit mad at you for bringing the PWIWW drama to TAJSW. We've already dealt with a lot of drama there, and, sorry if this sounds rude, but you bringing the PWIWW drama there really isn't helping any of us. It's just stressing us out even more. okay wow that was a lot- spills my tea MistArtz 30/8/19 tea spilled B) Reply to shooting staff season Safarichubby 30/8/19 I think I know who you’re talking about. Yeah I can agree it does get super annoying when the wiki becomes super active only because of staff season. The only reason I got staff was because I helped with that vandal attack and was adding the scammers I caught. I didn’t even meet the requirements I think. I still try to edit as much as I can to meet the b-crat requirement. I can see why you are annoyed with that user though. Reply to shootings staff season + another vent i also have to say Floofen 8/30/19 hhh i see what you mean. I actually kinda wish i wasent staff in the first place even. I just wrote about stuff that i did on another wiki and boom, im a staff member Anyways here is my vent i also have to bring in Tbh idk why but i feel so irritated about the end of time, idk why, it just tickles me. I know I'll be dead during the event, but it just scares me. Ik its just a theory but just imagine when the universe ends and nothing exists. I'm trying to take it off, but i just can't. I try to make my mind clam down, but it keeps on getting in my brain. Honestly i got it after watching the prince of Egypt for the 2nd time, but it feels like i got it another way now onto staff stuf I'm gonna have to agree with shooting, a lot of people are getting active during staff season as if we hosted the staff season every week we would have a active community. Honestly no offense but one of the chat mods kinda doesn't deserve the role. I mean, they're amazing and nice but, i just don't think she deserved it. anyways i also feel very stressed being a admin, like when a vandal comes when I'm in school and does serious damage, people might attack me because i wasent there. thank you uwu Reply to Floofen Safarichubby 30/8/19 If anyone attacks for not being there when the vandal attacks (because of school) I will be mad. It’s not your fault you’re at school. Pls don’t be stressed :(. If any of you kids be booly to floof I will smacc and ban you for a week/ day (Depending on how much you are bully). i want to vent but MistArtx 30/8/19 but i have no ideas for vents like seriously i cant think of anything Im annoyed So um, people keep-bringing-back-the-past-drama which is really annoying me and triggering me. On the PWIWW, some people are literally trying to annoy me by saying “not so nice now well see you at your funeral when your unblocked ps im immortal”. And I am here just saying. SHUT-THE-HECK-UP. So yeah, some people don’t know my side of the storywhixh really annoys me, which is even more annoying is that people have to rub it. Now, a staff who recently ASKED for being admin is sucking up to Mist and THAT really annoys me. Hopefully they know who they are. You can’t just like, ask for admin, like content mod is good enough. But admin? You kinda have to work. So yeah, let’s just say, this day annoys me. Category:Tea Spilled Category:Mist was here Category:Mist approved Category:Jam approved Category:Safari approved Category:Minnie was here Category:Quhope was here Category:Sapphire was here Category:DiopsideDove was here Category:Shooting was here Category:Tea sis Category:There is tea here Category:Free tea Category:Tea Category:Ajrw Category:Acrjuestisljket Category:Rdkvyrd Category:Yvdkrs Category:Yvrdksyrdvs Category:Ytrkesv Category:Yrdsyv Category:Dkyvr Category:Yvldry Category:Vdrlyaw Category:Evlyskva Category:Rmxa Category:Rkwa Category:Xrksatk Category:Stckeka' Category:Omg mist bully